onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SuperVidel
Shichibukai Theory I'd like to discuss and analyze a theory I had a long time in my mind, especially when Doflamingo was first introduced, on the power ranking of the 'old' Shichibukai. My ranking goes like this and I'll explain later: 1) Dracule Mihawk 2) Bartholomew Kuma 3) Donquixote Doflamingo 4) Jinbei 5) Crocodile 6) Boa Hancock 7) Gekko Moria Ok before I say anything else I know some will be surprised at my list and I have to state it was also based on the proper introduction of the Shichibukai in the anime. When I say proper introduciton I mean to know his past/feeling and characteristics plsu the connection to some of the other characters I think that we didn't have all this with Crocodile (we still know very little about him, his grudge with Whitebeard and the rest of his crew). I believe Oda is going to go through a re-introduction of this villain at the New World but this time at his full power (I believe it's ridiculous Crocodile not being able to use Haki). Imagine this really cool character with a strong haki plus his kick-ass logia devil fruit. If Crocodile was more proficient at fighting skills he could be a real powerhouse in the New World. Plus we know almost nothing about Kuma or Dracule or their past and their connection with the rest of the characters so I believe Oda is defo going to spend some time on them and I believe they will be stronger then Doflamingo. I mean Kuma was the right-hand of fucking Monkey D. Dragon and also has an amazing devil fruit so it's only natural that he'd be at the top of this list.Moreover, I believe he will surely be showed to use Haki in the future and maybe even Conqueror's. And I don't buy the gave-himself-up-to-the-navy-to-become-their-weapon shit. Some sort of return is bound for him too. Yeah Doflamingo is quite OP to be honest. His character is pure awesome and his devil fruit abilities and fighting skills are beyond impressive. His haki is probably only matched by Dracule's on this list and few others in the New World as he is able to use Conqueror's Haki as well plus I believe he is the smartest from all of them, he ran an entire kingdom. I am not sure why he isn't #1 but as I mentioned earlier, for me, I feel like there is still some kind of secrets on Kuma and Dracule and they are bound to surpass him somehow. Jinbei is a formidable foe, his fighting skills are top as his karate kicks ass plus he has some kind of wisdom, that probably comes with age, the rest seem to lack. However, he has certain weaknesses: he is showed to be quite slow and his special abilities that are water-based are not that powerfu;. Plus he doesn't use haki sooo sorry Jinbei but you'll have to fall behind on this list. Boa Hancock, the empress, the most beatiful woman in the world. Her devil fruit abilitites are quite powerful but they prove to be totally ineffective to someone with strong mental power or potent user of Haki. They are just gonna see through her attacks. And it's not like she has some kind of amazing fighting skills or hse is a genius mastermind in battle. Her haki is quite strong it's true but that's about it. I believe she could match up to Crocodile but the Top Three would probably wipe the floor with her. I don't even wanna go through Gekko Moria. Personally, I find him weak and annoying, he doesn't have a chance against the rest of these guys. He is a good opposition for Buggy and that's it... Ok I'm done thanks for reading...now off to the gym to do some squats :) SuperVidel (talk) 20:06, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Welcome SuperVidel purpose of talk pages User talk pages actually aren't used for theories and such since nobody will see them. Talk pages are for sending messages to users or discussing editing. If you want people to see your post, a blog would be more noticeable. All you need to do is click create blog and copy your previous post into it. 01:52, January 23, 2016 (UTC)